Dream Three: The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of
by Animemom
Summary: Sequel to "Once Upon A Dream" And "Twice Upon A Dream". Things heat up as Kenshin has another dream upon arriving in Kyoto.


Sequel to "Once Upon A Dream" and "Twice Upon A Dream". Things heat up as Kenshin arrives in Kyoto and has another slightly more passionate dream. Let me know how you like it!

DREAM 3: THE STUFF DREAMS ARE MADE OF

Kenshin opened the door to the room and stepped outside into the back garden. The moon floated on the clouds like a ship sailing on the sea, casting a silver glow over the scene in front of him. Kenshin strolled over to a tree covered in cherry blossoms and stretched out under it, gazing up at the stars. The grass felt cool and soft beneath him, like, almost like a feather bed.

__

'They look so bright up there in the sky. Miss Kaoru and I used to sit and look at the stars sometimes. I wonder how she and the others are. They've probably just finished dinner and are having their tea and sake.' A sadness came over him and though he did not say it out loud, in his heart he missed his friends and the day to day routine at the school. Life had been pleasant there. He could have spent the rest of his life there in peace and happiness if it weren't for Shishio. 

Misao and he had arrived in Kyoto today. Much had changed in the last ten years. The city was bigger and more crowded than he remembered. Of all the places he had been, Kyoto was the last place he thought to ever find himself. In an effort to put the past behind him, he had tried to forget Kyoto. None of his memories of the place were pleasant. He wondered how his old master was faring and where he was. It was important he find him as quickly as possible, but first he needed to obtain a new sword, since his old one was broken. He sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

__

'Well, at least the moon is full. I'm glad about that.' he thought to himself, smiling. He loved to look at the moon when it was so full and bright. He really should go back in the house and get some rest, he thought sleepily. Funny, he hadn't realized how tired he was. He had a great deal to do tomorrow and not much time to do it. It was the last thing he thought of as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. 

***

Hands, soft and gentle, touched his face, caressing his cheek. Kenshin opened his eyes and sat up, eyes widening in surprise at the figure kneeling next to him.

__

'Miss Kaoru?' he thought. _'She's supposed to be in Tokyo, that she is. How could she possibly be here? Is this another dream? But how can a dream feel so real?'_

As he watched in silence she touched his face again, her fingers lightly stroking his cheek, then trailing down his face to his neck. She paused at the lapel of his kimono, a look of uncertainty on her face that he found oddly endearing, as if her courage had deserted her all at once. He could see the question in her eyes and smiled reassuringly, inwardly shaking his head in amazement. How could she have so much confidence in her ability as a warrior, yet know so little of her own femininity? He had fallen in love with her the first time he had seen her. After he had rescued her from a from a former student of her father's seeking revenge she had taken him into her home and her heart, accepted him in a way no one else ever had. His feelings had only grown stronger with time. He had loved Tomoe with all his heart and soul, but even she had not affected him as deeply as this woman did. He could open up himself and talk to her in a way that he never could have with Tomoe. It was a boy's love he had felt for Tomoe, but it was a man's love he felt for Kaoru. The bond they shared was so strong he felt her presence even when she wasn't there. Perhaps that was why he kept having these dreams.

He felt her fingers lightly caress the skin in the opening of his kimono and he ceased to think at all. He hardly dared to move or even breathe. He forced himself to remain motionless, waiting to see what she would do next. When she nudged his kimono aside so it slid off his shoulder he could no longer contain himself. His arms went around her, pulling her up against him as he took her mouth with his. Needing more, he placed his hand on the side of her face and with a slight pressure from his thumb he gently tugged on her chin so her mouth opened, deepening the kiss. There was nothing timid or halfhearted about the way she returned his kiss. He had always known Kaoru was a woman of great passion, but this went beyond anything he ever imagined or experienced. He felt her fingers tug at the other side of his kimono. It slid down his other arm and he shrugged out of it. He felt the cool breeze caress his burning skin.

He made a sound of disappointment when she broke off the kiss and tried to recapture her mouth. Then he felt her lips on his neck, lightly, delicately, nibbling here and touching there across his throat and he forgot to be anything. He threw back his head and closed his eyes in total surrender. His breathing quickened, then grew harsh and ragged. She kissed his shoulder, then moved down to his chest with soft, slow kisses that nearly drove him to madness. His head came down suddenly, his eyes blazing. He took her in his arms again, kissing her with a passion beyond thought or reason.

Her arms stole around his neck, then moved down his back. The feel of her fingers caressing his bare skin was intoxicating. His arms tightened around her as he deepened the kiss. He dug his fingers in her hair as he tried to tell her with his lips and tongue how much he cared for her. He put his heart and soul, all his feelings for her in every kiss, every touch. 

Love for her pierced his heart, threatening to overwhelm him. He knew as surely as the sun rose tomorrow if he failed in his mission here in Kyoto she would most certainly be among the first to die at the hands of Shishio's assassins. He would die himself before he allowed that to happen. Everything depended on him. He would do anything to keep her safe, even giving her up. His heart pounded and the blood roared in his head as he pulled her up against him and kissed her with all the passion he was capable of. If only the night could last forever….

***

Kenshin opened his eyes and sat up, gasping for air, scattering cherry blossoms everywhere. His body felt like it was on fire and he was trembling all over with unfulfilled passion. He leaned back against the tree behind him and closed his eyes, lifting his face the evening breeze in a vain attempt to cool his burning flesh. Gradually his breathing returned to normal and the tremors stopped. He looked down, mildly surprised to find he was still wearing his kimono. He looked up at the moon and wondered if he were losing his mind. Some believed if you stared at the moon long enough you went insane. Perhaps they were right. Though, considering the nature of the dreams, all in all, it wasn't a bad way to go. Perhaps he missed Kaoru more than he realized. He had to get his mind back on the business at hand. He couldn't afford any distractions right now. He had a great deal to accomplish here in Kyoto. Finally he was able to get up and return to his room, though not to sleep.

***

Kaoru sat straight up in bed with a gasp. Her hand flew up to touch her burning face. Had that really been her in the dream? She would never have the nerve to do that in real life, would she? It was like she was a totally different person. After all, she was a lady and would never be so bold or forward. She realized she was clutching something in her right hand. She opened it and to her surprise it was a cherry blossom. Perhaps it had blown in through the window. Hadn't it? It was only a dream, wasn't it? She wasn't so sure anymore. This was getting too weird. She must be missing Kenshin a great deal more than she realized. She hoped that tomorrow they would find him now that they were in Kyoto.


End file.
